


Allison Falling Through the Wormhole

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [4]
Category: DCU, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate POV, Gen, just at the very end, part of the castaway series, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: An alternate POV featuring Allison, falling through the wormhole, with a very tiny bit of Superman right at the end.
Series: castaway [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 11





	Allison Falling Through the Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't post a new chapter today, I've hit nearly 800 words and got a little bit stuck, also I switched from Chrome to Firefox today and had three classes and a quiz, my schedule was PACKED.

Allison Chestnut (nee Hargreeves) had been having A Day today. 

Of course, it seemed like she was  _ always  _ having A Day lately, and today was no different. 

First, a new apocalyptic threat, then being wanted by the FBI, having to leave her husband, helping Vanya try to save a child, fighting the  _ entire _ Commision, time traveling home only to learn that their father had replaced them with a new and different team, being attacked by said team, and making a run for it. 

And now, Five had torn through  _ something _ and Allison was plummeting alone through flashing blue and white light, falling, falling, falling. 

She landed hard and got back up to her feet, just barely, so  _ so _ ready to scold Five for the reckless move- 

She was alone. 

Or not, she thought, spotting the flash of red out of the corner of her eye and turning and seeing- 

“Oh,  _ shit.”  _ she groaned, staring directly at Superman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
